Game Guide
Home= |} |-| Member= |} Filter |-| Live & Gacha= *'Music Shop': Allows you to exchange Melos for your favorite songs. *'LIVE Setting': Changes Live settings. Please check Live Configuration in the Menu Tab. *'LIVE Coin Exchange Shop': Redirects you to the Exchange Shop. *'Order': Use it to change the order of the songs. **'Defaul Order' (デフォルト順) **'Order by Title' (楽曲名順) **'Order by Song LV' (楽曲LV順) **'High Score' (ハイスコア) *'Missions': Complete the Missions to get rewards. *'Ranking': After having played a song, you'll be able to see your rank based on what you scored and the TOP 10. Filter The screen that will appear after you've chosen a support *'Possible Dropping Items': A list of Items and the quantity that might drop after a live. *'LP Boost' **LP Boost x1 (EXP x1, Kizuna Points x1, Rewards Quantity x1) - Uses 10 LP **LP Boost x2 (EXP x3, Kizuna Points x2, Rewards Quantity x2) - Uses 20 LP **LP Boost x3 (EXP x6, Kizuna Points x3, Rewards Quantity x3) - Uses 30 LP *'SKIP': Allows you to skip songs. ** The number that appears below the SKIP is the total number of SKIP tickets you own **SKIP tickets can be obtained by completing weekly missions or by raising a character Kizuna level **Skipping a song costs only 1 ticket and doesn't waste any LP. ---- Gacha Tab |-| Kizuna= Click for Member's Kizuna Profiles The Kizuna (Relationship/Bond) is the 5th tab in the game navigation. The tab is like a private room that allows you to see your favorite characters personal info, their closet, voice lines, and stories where he appears at last. In the Closet you'll be able to see all the costumes of the characters. *To unlock costumes you'll need member and chibi costume tickets that are given once you reach a certain level of kizuna. *To unlock costumes you need to own the respective photo. Eg. You won't be able to unlock a Kaikan Everyday costume if you don't have a photo of this set. *Member costumes from past events and series before Kaikan Everyday series are still unlockable with tickets. In the Voice list tab you'll be able to hear your favorite characters lines. *Lines can be unlocked by raising the kizuna level of the characters, at certain times of the day and by playing normaly the game. In the Story tab you'll be able to read your favorite characters stories. Tap on your character on the home screen! *This function resets 3 times a day: 05:00-11:59, 12:00-17:59, 18:00-04:59 JST *You can tap a MAX of 10 times during each time slot Complete his idol roads! *To get points, you have to at least complete the center row of the first road Rank your cards! *You'll recive 1200 Kizuna points for max ranking a SR *Ranking a SSR will give you 3000 Kizuna points Play Lives! *You'll recive 20 Kizuna points (lower row) per character *The Kizuna points will multiply according to the amount of cards of the same character in your unit |-| Menu= |} |-| Exchange= Exchange Menu Event Coin Exchange|Event Coin Crystal Exchange|Crystal Live Coin Exchange|Live Coin Item Exchange|Item Revival Coin Exchange|Revival Coin Photo Coin Exchange|Photo Coin Memorial Coin Exchange|Memorial Coin |-| Titles= Titles can be earned if certain conditions are met. To access the title screen just go to Profile and tap on the button circled in red. ※Currently we don't have the complete picture of how to obtain all the titles. |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |-| Q&A=